


A Stressful Day

by ohmyguts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birth, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mpreg, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: Shiro had been through a lot in the past few days, from escaping the Galran Empire and landing himself on the front lines of a war he hadn't known was happening before he'd stepped foot in space, what was one more thing. What could possibly happen to him that could make this situation any worse? Maybe the strange aches he's been feeling all day will let him know.
Kudos: 30





	A Stressful Day

**Author's Note:**

> wow, does anyone even post voltron fics anymore? who knows, but here's an old one from tumblr

It had been a stressful few days. A stressful life, if Shiro was really honest with himself, but he was trying to remain optimistic. Crash landing on Earth with months of his memory fuzzy at best, being thrown back into space on the back of a giant ancient robot cat with a hoard of restless teenagers, and then being dragged back into a war none of them were even aware was happening had all made for an extremely stressful transition back into a normal schedule. Especially after the castle had been attacked not once, but twice by the Galra. Their crystal destroyed and Lance injured and in recovery while Shiro tried not to take the teams failures upon his own shoulders.

All he could do was pace through the castle and help clean up debris from the fight with the Galra general they’d kidnapped. It was all a lot to take in, and Shiro was confused enough as it was. As he walked the castle halls checking for damage, he found himself back at the healing pods, looking into the glass that separated him from Lance’s unconscious form. He was so young, not made for war, and yet he’d thrown himself in harms way to protect someone he’d known only a few short days. There was bravery there, and Shiro felt like with some guidance the five of them would do great things together.

A twinge of pain shot down his side, settling in his lower stomach. It made him buckle on himself momentarily, taking a sharp breath through his nostrils as he righted himself again. Must’ve got kicked around harder than he thought since he kept feeling these tight aches and pains in him throughout the day. Maybe the Alteans had some weird healing balm that would take away the pain, or some kind of glowing light he could walk under and feel refreshed by. Heck, maybe even a different kind of crystal. Who knew how the tech on this ship worked anyway?

He walked away from the pods and back on his route of ship maintenance, if you could call it that, until he found himself running into Pidge, Allura, and Keith all helping clear out the control room that had sustained a lot of damage. He decided to make himself useful while he was here.

“Let me take that” he says, easily helping Pidge who was struggling to move a large chunk of wall out of the way of a display panel.

“Thanks” they smile, glasses slipping off their nose just a bit.

He bends down to grab a hunk of metal, lifting it up fairly easily, except for the sudden shoot of pain down his back and hips. He almost thinks he threw his back out lifting it, but the pain continues to get worse until he feels like his whole stomach is contracting painfully.

“Shiro?” Pidge says cautiously, looking up at him as he’s frozen in place, “you… okay?”

He grunts, trying to will his body to move through the pain but he can’t, and Pidge’s face only grows more distressed the longer he remains still and tense.

“Shiro?” Keith’s voice suddenly calls from beside him, and he can just see him from the corner of his eye before he lets out a small choked groan, back hunching as he nearly let’s go of the metal piece he’s holding. Keith quickly takes it from his hand before tossing it to the side, stepping in front of him to try draw his attention.

“Shiro? C’mon, Shiro, say something” Keith worries, hand giving Shiro’s cheek a quick pat. He was never the best at physical affection.

“H-hurts” Shiro manages to bite out, face still scrunched in pain.

“Could he have been injured in the attack? Does he need medical attention?” Allura’s concerned voice appears behind him, and he can see Keith nervously look between him and Allura, mouth gaping like he’s not sure what to do.

None of them know what to do next when there’s suddenly a hot liquid gushing down Shiro’s thighs, puddling beneath him on the floor. He gasps out sharply, hands grabbing at Keith’s forearms to right himself before he loses balance completely.

“W-what’s happening?” Shiro mumbles, staring down at himself as his pants soak through. Another pain catches him off guard, making him shout as he folds into Keith again.

“Something’s wrong! Allura!” Keith cries, but Shiro’s only vaguely aware of his weight being shared between two bodies before he’s being helped to stumble out of the room and back towards what he thought was the medical wing.

It was easier said than done making the trek there with Shiro being stopped constantly as his body quivered in pain. He didn’t know what was happening. Had Sendak done something to him? Poisoned him? Destroyed one of his organs to the point he was just bleeding out now slowly? He didn’t know and wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

As soon as he was on the bed he curled up on his side, tightly holding his stomach that ached and cramped and stabbed in unending agony. He just wanted whatever was happening to him to end already, this was unbearable. He could hear Allura and Keith arguing, trying to figure out what was wrong and what could be done, and Shiro knew the small hand he felt on his back was Pidge’s, even if it trembled. He was supposed to be a leader, but he hadn’t really proven himself to be worthy so far. Crumpling in pain certainly wasn’t a brave or strong image he wanted to portray.

Then, everything changed. He felt a sensation he’d never felt before, coupled with an urge he couldn’t explain beyond instinct. Somehow, he found the strength to pull himself upright, grabbing the waistband of his pants and tugging, much to everyone’s surprise. Keith grabbed his hand to stop him, while Pidge and Allura turned and hide their faces in surprise.

“Shiro, what are you doing!?” Keith exclaimed, on the line between scared and furious, but Shiro couldn’t fight back the ache in his gut that told him to push.

“Keith, please, I- I don’t know what’s happening or why, but I have to push” Shiro begged, and Keith’s eyes widened as he spoke, “I know h-how it sounds, but I think… ngh… I think something’s inside me…”

The three all shared horrified looks, but soon Keith was nodding at Pidge to wait outside and letting go of Shiro’s hand. He actually helped to pull the sticky clothing down his legs as Shiro struggled, still wracked with pains and the nagging urge to push.

As soon as his legs were free, he started to push, and almost screamed as he felt something that wasn’t him shift inside him. He didn’t know what it was, but it was moving down, and as he pushed again, he could feel it slide deeper. He panted heavily as he tried again, pushing and pushing with little break between them as he felt whatever heavy thing inside him move more and more until he felt a sudden stretch.

His body flinched with a yelp as the pain grew worse, and he stopped pushing only to feel the object retreat a little inside him again. He took ragged, painful breaths before he tried again, pushing even harder as he felt the same sharp sting but kept going despite it. He could feel the heat in his face and the sweat on his brow as he groaned until it pooled out of his mouth as a scream, pushing and pushing and pushing through the pain. He finally stopped, flopping back when he couldn’t take it anymore, relieved to feel his progress remained as the object stuck partly out of him.

“Holy shit…” Keith gasps, and the look on his face afterwards says he hadn’t meant for that to slip out.

Shiro takes that as a queue to actually get a look at what he’s pushing out of him, and he brings himself upright on wobbly arms to look down between his spread legs. He can see something round, with little tufts of black hair sticking to it, and it’s the most confusing thing he’s ever looked at until it isn’t.

That’s a baby.

He’s having a baby.

He feels like he should be freaking out more, more than the ragged pants coming out of his mouth and more than the cool chill that runs down his spine. He feels like he should ask himself the question, when and how did I get pregnant, but at the same time he doesn’t need to. Somewhere deep in his mind he knows already. He’s just not ready to dig those memories up yet, so he doesn’t.

Instead he resolves to pushing again, squeezing his eyes shut and pushing with everything he’s got. It’s impossible to tell how much progress he’s making now, so he decides that if he just keeps pushing then it’ll come out eventually, so that’s what he does. He pushes until he can’t anymore and then he flops back against the bed, chest heaving until he can breathe and then he starts to push again. This goes on for what feels like hours, cycles of pushing and resting go on and on until Shiro’s crying and begging for it to end. At some point Keith and Allura had come to sit on either side of him, holding his hands and petting his head and back as he screamed and strained to get the baby out of him. Even if he hasn’t thanked them, he’s eternally grateful for their quiet support as he suffered. He couldn’t take the commentary at this stage.

He’d been pushing for so long that it felt like it would never end, so the sudden moment when he feels relief as he pushes the last of the baby out of him is so incredible it makes him sob in relief. He drops back against the bed for a final time, wheezing and crying and even letting out short huffs of laughter and the ridiculousness of what just happened. Until shrill infant cries fill the air. His blood runs cold for a moment, like he only just realised that the baby was actually alive at all. He watches as Keith and Allura move down to inspect the baby before Keith returns with the thing swaddled in a blanket.

“Looks kind of like you… if you looked like a tomato grew a face and hated it…” Keith offers, handing the baby to Shiro who reluctantly takes it. It was a confusing feeling, seeing a baby he didn’t know he was having. He knew this child was innocent, and if anything being born here had given it freedom from the Galra, but he also knew why he was carrying it, and that it hadn’t been his choice. It seemed unfair for him to be left in this position, he still struggled to care for himself some days, and now suddenly so much responsibility had been thrust upon him. However, at the same time, he didn’t want to just abandon this baby. They had nothing to do with the war they were in, and Shiro couldn’t just leave them planet side with the Alrusians. As strange and sudden as everything had been, this was just another stressful thing Shiro would learn to cope with.

“W-wait, Hunk!” Pidge’s voice came muffled through the door before it suddenly opened to reveal Hunk, Coran, and Pidge standing there.

“Hey, hey, so this is where everyone’s hanging out!” Hunk says in his usual happy voice as he walks into the room before stopping suddenly just steps away from Shiro’s bed, “uh… is that… is that a baby?”


End file.
